Haunters and Haunted
by Skyline13
Summary: Pre-PhantomPlantet. Team Phantom has been doing what they do best, which is getting harder with Mayor Vlad framing Danny Phantom every chance he gets. Throw two new kids and two hunters into the mix, and it makes Danny's life even harder. D/S Danny's POV
1. New Hunters, New Kids

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY RELATED THEMES. I OWN ZACH, CASSY, HUNTER, GHOST, AND MANY OF HUNTER'S INVENTIONS. THANK YOU.**

**THIS IS ON MY DEVIANTART UNDER THE NAME OF PYROKRYMARY**

**THIS IS ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT UNDER THE NAME SKYLINE**

So, those of you who know me, you know that it's not often that I write something that's NOT a cross over, right? Well, this fanfiction is! It's been a REALLY long time since I've actually written a fanfiction, as I've been working on my own books.

Couples are as follows:

OC/OC

OC/OC

Danny/Sam

Tucker/PDA (hehehe)

So, no worries. Nothing even REMOTLY romantic will happen between my OCs and Cannons. They will be friends with them, sure, but that's about it. Oh, and none of my OCs are related to any of the characters either.

And the whole fiction will be from Danny's POV

**New Hunters, New Kids**

It was a clear night. I was doing my usual rounds, checking to make sure that no ghosts were attacking Amity. So far, the night had been an uneventful and quiet one, allowing me to enjoy the sensation of the cool wind sweeping my white hair off of my face.

Just than , my ghost sense went off. "There goes my quiet night…" I grumbled to myself, eyes darting around to find the ghost.

"So you're Inviso-Bill. You _couldn't_ have picked that name yourself…" a female voice said from nearby, and suddenly, a girl's face, upside down, mind you, dropped into view.

"Whoa!" I gasped, dart backwards to find her hanging from her legs on a lamp post. "No, I didn't! The name's Danny Phantom!" I snapped when her words registered.

"Ah, yes, that is a cooler name," she nodded, flipping up into a sitting position and turning to face me. I blinked and took in the girl's appearance. She had long white hair tied back in a high pony tail, and brilliant green eyes that matched my own. She had the lithe body of a gymnast, and the playful look of a cat.

"Ghost, stop messing around," a male voice snapped from behind me. I spun around and saw a man, standing on a hover board, wearing the weirdest get-up I have ever seen. And that's saying something since my parents _live_ in hazmat suits.

It looked like a type of body armor that was white, with glowing green veins going through it.

I blinked. "So, uh… who are you two?" I demanded, looking back and forth between them.

"Ghost Hunters," the girl, said, her legs swinging. The playful smile on her face, however, took a more malevolent characteristic.

"And we came here to get you," the boy on the hover board announced, before diving off of it, and right at me!

…

"Dude, long night?" Tucker asked when I caught up with him and Sam, both who were looking at me with concern.

"Like you wouldn't believe… I didn't get _any_ sleep last night," I groaned, running a hand through my hair. My whole body ached from these two new ghost hunters, and they weren't your average run of the mill. They were even better the Guys in White.

I explained to my friends what happened on our walk to school. This included my meeting with the two, and the battle. Whatever that guy did to his suit, it was exactly like fighting a ghost. And the girl, she was fast. After the explanation, Tucker held up his PDA.

"Did they look like this?" he asked. I looked at a picture of the two of them smiling at the camera, arms wrapped around each other.

"Yeah, that's them…" I confirmed, and he turned the screen back to himself.

"Apparently, their names are Hunter and Ghost," Tucker read from his PDA.

"Original," Sam rolled her eyes, and I chuckled.

"They're an elite Ghost Hunting team, devoted to catching and containing evil ghosts. Apparently, Hunter is a human who is really smart. It's rumored that his parents are inventors. It's also believed that Ghost had been his sweet heart before she died in a tragic accident. The two are still dating, though," the techno-geek finished. I nodded.

"Sounds about right. Hunter had all kinds of weird inventions my parents couldn't even _dream_ of, and he and Ghost fought like they were reading each other's minds," I mused as we entered the main doors to Casper High.

"Hey Fen-_turd_!" an all too familiar, and unpleasant voice yelled. I sighed and glanced up. "Guess what!" Dash yelled. I blinked and saw him holding a guy against the lockers by his collar. The guy didn't seem too fazed by it. In fact, he seemed a little amused. "I'm going to leave _you_ alone today, and pick on the _new kids_!" he announced.

"Doubtful. I'd put him down if I were you," a red head who was standing near the two growled.

"Aw… isn't that cute," Dash cooed at the girl, then looked at the guy in his clutches. "You need your girlfriend to fight your battles?" he laughed, the rest of the football team joining in.

"Nope. She's just warning you," the boy grinned, twitching his head to flick a brunet lock of hair out of his face.

"Warn me about what?" Dash asked, suddenly confused. I chuckled. That wasn't hard to do.

"Oh, nothing really. Just," the guy suddenly grabbed Dash's wrists as he snapped his knee up into the quarterback's stomach. "_This_!"

Dash dropped the kid and grabbed his stomach, almost falling to the ground. The kid landed neatly and wrapped an arm around the red head protectively, steering her out of the crowd of guys as they rushed forward to help their ring leader. I grinned.

"Looks like the new kids don't have to worry about Dash," I smiled, looking Sam and Tucker.

"No, but they do have to worry about Lancer…" Sam said, nodding to something behind me. I looked back and saw the man storming over to where the two was standing.

"Oh… that sucks… I hope they don't get into _too_ much trouble…" I shook my head and walked over to where my locker was.

…

Morning classes were uneventful (except for the Box Ghost, but there wasn't really much to do there…). I had class with the new guy, who's name I found out to be Zach, but not his girlfriend. Zach, however, didn't have the same half amused look he did when he was facing Dash. I could understand why, though, since the class I had with him was _Lancer's_. And I felt sure that he had been pegged with a detention, judging by the way he was glaring daggers into the man's skull.

I felt bad though, not sure if he and his girlfriend had anywhere to sit for lunch, so right after the end of class bell, I invited him to our table.

"Um, are you sure?" the guy asked, looking surprised at the invite. I smiled.

"Sure, why not? I mean, you don't have to, but I'm sure my friends wouldn't mind," I smiled.

"Well, yeah, alright, thanks. I'll talk to Cassy about it," he smiled.

…

A/N: So, here's where I'm ending this chapter. Ghost and Hunter, who are they? And how did Zach take to the favorism that Lancer shows the star quarterback, when he was just defending himself? Find out more! …when I update… XD


	2. Lunch Time Madness

**I DON'T OWN DP OR RELATED TOPICS. I OWN MY CHARACTERS**

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter people!

**Lunch Time Madness**

Tucker and Sam caught up with me and Zach about halfway to lunch, though there was no sign of Zach's girlfriend, Cassy. Zach didn't seem too worried though, even if he kept glancing around.

"I wonder if she got lost…" I mused.

"Cassy? Never. She'll either be in the library or up a tree," Zach said, the amused look back on his face.

"Up a tree…?" Sam asked.

"Not unless Casper High has gymnastic equipment laying around," he glanced at us, and we shook our heads.

"Well, it is a nice day out. We could go find somewhere outside to sit," Tucker suggested, much to our agreement. We quickly got our food and headed outside, finding an empty picnic table under a tree.

Suddenly, Cassy's head, upside down, appeared, facing Zach. "Boo!" she yelled. Sam, Tucker and I all jumped from the abruptness of it, but Zach only laughed, causing Cassy to cross her arms. While still hanging upside down.

"That never works on you anymore!" she pouted at him.

"That's because I come to expect it while sitting under something you can hang from," Zach chuckled before plating a light kiss on her lips. She smiled and flipped herself into a sitting position, quickly standing and walking along the branch towards the trunk.

"Whoa, she has pretty good balance…" Tucker commented, watching her.

"She's been doing gymnastics for… a while," Zach shrugged. Cassy quickly scrambled down the tree and walked over, taking the seat next to Zach.

"Hi, I'm Cassy. You?" she introduces herself.

"I'm Danny. This is Sam and Tucker," I introduced. She nodded and reached over to Zach's tray, snagging a French fry and popping it into her mouth as he turned and looked at her, half accusing, half playfully. She just grinned at him.

"Gag me," Sam groaned, turning back to her salad.

"I was-" I began, cutting off with a quiet gasp and a slight shiver, a blue wisp of mist escaping my mouth. I glanced between Tucker and Sam, who both nodded. "Sorry, I'll be back…" I quickly said, jumping from the table and running back towards the school, cutting around the corner. "I'm going ghost!" I announced, a white ring of light appearing around my waist. It split into two, one traveling up my body, the other down. In a mere matter of seconds, I was in my ghost form. Almost on que, screaming erupted from the direction I had just come from. I flew around the corner of the school, and groaned. Storming towards the school was a large blue dragon ghost with a flaming green main.

"_I want to go to the ball!_" it roared before unleashing a breath of ghostly flame at the picnic tables. I gritted my teeth and dived down, grabbing a few kids arms and pulling them out of the way.

"Ghost, you help the civvies! I'll take care of scaly!" I glanced up and saw Hunter shoot over head on his hover board.

"No showing off this time!" Ghost retorted as she suddenly appeared a few feet away from me, pulling a few kids out of the way as well. I shook my head. Hopefully, they'll deal with what was more a threat then worry about me right now.

"I should say the same to you!" Hunter laughed, pulling something out of his pocket. I stopped paying attention, however, as I flew back into the wreckage.

"Tucker! SAM!" I called, hoping they got out alright.

"You!" I turned and saw Ghost looking at me in surprise. "You lead it here, didn't you!" she demanded, all trace of the playfulness I saw last night gone. "Look, I thought he was just joking when he said you liked to attack humans!" she growled, throwing a kick at me. I threw my arms up.

"Hello! I'm trying to _help_ these people, not hurt them! You should know the kind of damage I could do if I wanted to!" I snapped back, and that caused her to pause.

"But he said that you're always around Casper when there's a ghost attack…" she said in confusion.

"W-well… I… I'm a kid! Like you! I want to be around people my age…" I lied weakly. She looked at me for a moment more before Hunter was thrown in between us, dazed. The left arm of his body suit was also in flames. Ghost quickly put them out, then looked back up at me.

"Get the kids out of here, and _maybe_ I'll believe that lie," she growled, picking Hunter up and flying him to safety before shooting towards the Ghost Dragon.

"You have to take its pendent off!" I yelled after her before turning and grabbing more kids. I finally got the last one out of the flames and turned towards the fight on hand. Hunter was back in the fray, and he seemed kinda upset that he got KO'd like that. The two were flying around the dragon, but every time one of them tried to attack, they'd have to move to avoid its claws or flames. Hunter's burned arm was useless, but that didn't stop him from trying to attack.

"This is useless, Hunter! Use the Cube!" Ghost cried as I began to fly towards them.

"But what about you!" Hunter demanded.

"I'll stay back," she promised, floating backwards. Hunter ground his teeth together and grabbed something from his belt. After glancing in Ghost's direction, who was flying backwards rapidly, he threw the object in the air at the Ghost Dragon. A loud whirling erupted from it, and suddenly, I felt a slight tug towards it. Begin the son of Ghost Hunters, though, I was smart enough to grab the flag pole that Ghost was holding onto.

"What is that thing?" I asked. She glanced over at me, surprised I was that close to her.

"It's a device that absorbs all ghost energy in the immediate area. I assume it feels like it's trying to suck you in as well?" she asked. I nodded.

"What do you do with the ghosts?" I asked.

"There's two scientists from where we come from. They created devices to contain them. Not harm, just contain and keep them from harming others," she explained, then shook her head and looked at me again. "Why the hell am I explaining this to you!" she questioned herself, before throwing a kick at me. I remembered that they _were_ hunting me, so it was fair and expected. That didn't keep from letting go in surprise and flying towards the cube.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not good! Not good!" I yelled, trying to fly away.

And suddenly, the cube stopped. I shot forward and crashed into the trash bins.

"Hunter, Phantom just flew towards the school!" I heard Ghost yell. I bit my lip and went intangible, sinking underground and flying quickly towards the bathroom. I surfaced in a stall and quickly changed back to human, coming out and going over to the sink.

The door suddenly slammed open, and in stalked Ghost. "I swear, he came in here! But his aura(1) simply… vanished," she was explaining to Hunter, who followed her in.

"Uhh…. This is the guys' room…?" I tried weakly.

"Sorry, you didn't see a ghost in here, did you?" Hunter asked, looking at me. I frowned and pointed at, well, Ghost.

"Her. And you're lucky my dad's not here, or he'd probably try to capture you, to rip you apart molecule-by-molecule…" I said, doing the hand gestures that my dad loved to do. Ghost's face took on an almost greenish tint, and Hunter wrapped his arm around her, quickly rushing her out of the bathroom.

I sighed in relief and looked in the mirror.

"Close one, Fenton…" I mumbled to myself.

…

A/N: And thus, I end it! :D It's late, and I have a test in 12 hours… :)

(1) The ghostly Aura that sets of the Ghost Sense


	3. Burnage and Boxage

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR RELATED THEMES. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND INVENTIONS USED THAT WERE NOT CREATED BY THE FENTONS.**

A/N: Update time! (I should be studying… oh well…)

…

**Burnage and Boxage**

Tucker and Sam found me a few minutes after I left the building, heading back towards were we had been enjoying our lunch. Both seemed a little worried, though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We got separated from Cassy and Zach in the confusion…" Tucker explained, looking around. I did a quick sweep of the school yard, finding that there were still some patches of grass on fire.

"Let's split up and look for them, alright?" I suggested, walking forward quickly. Sam started on my left, Tucker looking around the wreckage to my right. It took a few moments, but I finally found them under one of the tables that thankfully didn't catch fire.

Cassy was shaking and pale, looking pretty freaked out, while Zach was sitting next to her, his face tight with pain.

"You guys alright?" I asked, holding out a hand to offer them help climbing out. Cassy's head quickly turned to look at me, while Zach looked up.

"I got hit by some of the fire," he explained, showing me the burn covering his left arm. I nodded and helped them out before calling to Sam and Tucker that I found them. Zach's arm did look really bad, and Cassy was shaking a little.

"What happened?" Sam asked, looking at Zach's arm.

"We got separated from you guys in the confusion. When we were trying to figure out what to do, I accidently caught the sleeve of my shirt on fire. Cassy put it out, and we took cover under the table," Zach explained. I saw Sam frown and glance at me, but I only shrugged.

"Let's get you two to the nurse," I suggested, leading the two that way.

…

Later that night, I was doing another round of Amity Park before turning in for bed. This time, Sam and Tucker were helping me, riding their scooter through the street.

"You sure you should be doing this, dude?" Tucker asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Flying around with two _elite_ ghost hunters _hunting you_," Sam clarified, through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"Look, I'll be fine. Hunter's one arm is out of commission right now. He got hit by that dragon ghost's flame," I explained.

"Which arm?" Sam asked urgently.

"The left one…" I said, wondering why she sounded like it was important.

"Hmm…"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Docks are clear, by the way," Sam said, changing the subject. I shook my head.

"So is the park," Tucker added. "Anything on your end, Danny?"

"Nope, all cle-" I cut off as my ghost sense went off. "Forget that, I have ghost activity near the Nasty Burger," I quickly told them, looking around for the source.

"I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things card board and cubical! BEWARE!" The shot came from the alley behind the Nasty Burger. I flew in that direction, and stopped.

"You're a nuisance, that's what you are!" retorted Ghost, who was easily dodging the boxes thrown at her, standing calmly on the railing of a fire escape. I landed on the roof of the fast food joint, watching.

"Stand still!" Box Ghost whined, throwing more boxes at her.

"No, I don't think I will," the playful smile on her face grew. She suddenly lept into the air over the boxes, her right foot glowing green. She flew right up to him and back flipped in the air, her glowing foot catching the Box Ghost under the chin and sending him straight up. She then pulled a gadget from her belt and pointed it at the Box Ghost.

"Want the box?" She grinned, showing him the Cube that Hunter used earlier.

Box Ghost blinked at it, his eyes shining. He nodded like a little boy who was asked if he wanted a toy.

I saw Ghost click something on it. "Catch!" she tossed it at him, then shot backwards, grabbing the railing of the fire escape. I quickly grabbed the sign I was hiding behind.

As soon as the Box Ghost caught the Cube, it lit up, emitting the same loud sound as earlier, before he was sucked inside.

"NOOOooooo! BOX! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!" he cried before the Cube shut down. Ghost went over and picked it up before freezing.

"I know you're there," she said in a deadly quiet voice. I bit my lip, debating on whether I should try to escape or not.

"Yet you're not trying to hurt me, why?" she asked, turning to look in my direction. I blinked. Her tone was suddenly curious.

"I have no reason to," I said, standing from where I was hiding.

"I'm a ghost hunter," she pointed out.

"And I just protect my home from evil ghosts," I responded. She blinked at me.

"But the mayor-" she began.

"Hates my guts and would do anything to get rid of me," I cut her off with a sigh. She frowned.

"Alright, answer me this, Smarty-pants. Why did you lie earlier?" Ghost asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Would you have believed me if I said I liked to learn?" I joked, causing her to laugh, thus breaking the tension building between us.

"How's Hunter's arm?" I asked. She frowned.

"Bad enough that I wouldn't let him come hunt tonight," she answered.

"Hm," I nodded, though that really didn't answer my question.

"Look, I… have to go…" Ghost said, turning.

"What, you're not going to try to catch me?" I asked, crossing my arms. She stopped and looked at me.

"I'm starting to feel that you're not evil, Phantom. Make one false move, however, and you'll be joining the Box Ghost," she said, holding up the Cube.

I held my hands up in my defense. "Fair enough," I smiled, letting her fly away.

…

A/N: And here I end it! So Ghost is actually warming up to Danny. What about Hunter? And who guessed that it was Vlad who hired the two? And Box Ghost was just too fun to have when I realized the exact shape of Hunter's version of the Fenton Thermos XD


	4. Fights and Capture

**I DON'T OWN DP OR RELATED THEMES**

A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter on the way, started an hour before my classes start XD

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this chapter so far. Honestly, when I saw the first few review alerts in my inbox, I kind of worried about the reception of Zach, Cassy, Ghost, and Hunter. I'm glad I managed to keep them from becoming Mary-Suish!

…

**Fights and Capture **

It was about a week after the ghost dragon had attacked. Zach had to keep his arm in a sling until the burns healed.

Ghost usually hunted by herself at night, but kind of left me alone. When she sees me flying, she keeps an eye on me to make sure I won't bother anything, before going back to her own business. I didn't mind. It was nice to have another pair of eyes keeping watch on the ghosts. We even teamed up once against Walker and his goons.

I was thankful when the weekend got here.

"So, any sign of anything?" I asked through the Fenton Phones, doing a sweep from the air.

"No, but I'm beginning to wonder since _when_ does ghost patrol count as hanging out on a Friday night?" Tucker replied. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Of course he'd ask.

"Nasty Burger's clear," Sam reported. I nodded, even though I knew they couldn't see me.

"That's good. I haven't seen Ghost or, well, any ghosts," I chuckled slightly to myself.

"Same on my side, dude," Tucker announced. "I think I'm going to head in for the night. School kicked my butt today, " Tucker said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then," I said, and Sam mumbled a good bye.

We both were silent for a moment, before Sam suddenly asked, "Danny, what do you think about Zach and Cassy?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know, they just show up out of nowhere, the morning after-" she began, but I cut her off with a gasp, a blue mist escaping my lips.

"Hold that thought, Sam. I have ghost activity," I said, quickly looking around. I saw Ghost and Hunter flying side-by-side, talking. Ghost, I didn't mind seeing.

"It's Ghost and Hunter…" I told Sam quietly.

"Get out of there before they see you! I know you and Ghost are starting to become friends, but who knows what Hunter thinks!" she hissed. I nodded. She had a point. Vlad had hired these two to hunt me; who knows what that fruit loop told them? I was just about to fly off, when I was suddenly shot by an Ecto blast. I grunted and looked up.

They had spotted me.

Hunter was holding a small pistol towards me, green smoke coming from the barrel.

"Wait, Hunter!" Ghost grabbed his arm.

"Stop, Ghost. We have work to do," Hunter said, pulling his arm away and raising the pistol at me again. I saw that his left arm was hanging limply at his side, which would explain why he wasn't fighting me hand to hand like before.

"Hunter, I don't think he's as evil as the Mayor says!" Ghost snapped, flying in between the pistol and me. I blinked in surprise.

"Hey, you don't have to…" I started, but she ignored me.

"Move! You know his kind can't be trusted!" Hunter grumbled. I saw Ghost go rigid for a moment, before relaxing.

"Fine, you feel that way?" she demanded, pulling a necklace from over her head. I got a glimpse of a G and an H melded together on the pendent. She threw it at him. "You can just hunt me too. I quit." She shot away.

"Wait, Ghost! I didn't mean…" Hunter called after her, then looked at me. I blinked at him. "Get out of here, Phantom. I'll deal with you later," he growled. I held my hands up defensively, and he shot off after Ghost.

"Danny, is everything okay?" Sam asked urgently through the Fenton Phones. I shook my head.

"Well, it seems that Hunter can be really insensitive," I commented, flying away from the direction the two went. "He just really offended Ghost, who said she quit the team and flew off. He went after her instead of me."

"Well, I guess that's good…" she commented.

…

I didn't get home until really early that morning. After the whole fiasco with Ghost and Hunter, Skulker decided to show his ugly mug. I kicked his butt, did one last sweep, and promptly went to bed.

I planned to sleep in Saturday. However, my dad saw fit to wake me up inhumanly early (10:15am) to show me something that was in the lab.

_They must have caught a ghost or something, with how they're carrying on about whatever's in the lab…_ I thought to myself with a smile.

"Look, Danny!" Dad turned me in the direction of what he wanted to show me, and my heart skipped a beat. They did manage to catch a ghost. And not one of the little ecto-pusses either.

Knocked out and restrained to a table by her ankles and wrists, was Ghost.

…

A/N: hehe… Cliff hanger! So, Hunter and Ghost got into a fight, and then Mr. and Mrs. Fenton catches Ghost. What'll happen to her now?


	5. Secrets Out

**I DON'T OWN DP OR RELATED THEMES**

A/N: Lol, I bet you all hate me for the Cliffy last chapter…. MWAHAHAHA

Ahem… here's chapter five :)

**Secretes Out**

I couldn't get the picture of Ghost strapped to that table out of my mind. Thankfully, mom and dad weren't planning on dissecting her... yet. Instead, they wanted to observe her first.

I guess that was better. It gave her more of a chance of getting out.

It was the middle of the day. I was flying around, hoping Hunter would show up.

No such luck. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Now what? Mom and dad were watching Ghost like a hawk, so I couldn't even let her go…

"Cassy? Cassy!" I heard yelling from below me. I looked down and saw Zach. The look on his face was a mixture of worry, fear, and… regret? I shook my head and dived into an ally way, quickly changing back to human before coming out.

"Zach?" I called, spying him a few feet to the left of my ally way. He turned and saw me.

"Danny!" he gasped, running over. "Have you seen Cassy? We got into a fight last night, and I haven't seen hide or hair of her since!" he seemed panicked. I rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's still at her house? Did you check there?" I asked. Zach looked at me.

"We… live together…" he said. I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked, bewildered.

"Common, I'll explain as we look," Zach said, turned and began to walk swiftly, looking around. I jogged to catch up, my strides not as long as his.

"A few years ago, there was an accident," Zach confided. "Her parents were scientists, like yours and mine, but her's didn't specialize in ghosts," he explained.

"So, wait, your parents are…?" I trailed off as he nodded.

"Kind of. They don't _hunt_ ghosts, like yours, but they do study ghostly objects, like ectoplasim. That's why we moved here from Philly. Not much ghost activity in the city of brotherly love," he explained. I nodded. "But Cassy's parents had found… something," he hesitated. I rose an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"They had been messing with it, and there was an explosion. Cassy was the next room over, and almost get crushed by the rubble. Her parents…" he let the statement hang in the air.

"Oh," I commented.

"We had been dating for a couple of years at this point, so my parents took her in. Legal Guardians, nothing more, so we could continue to date… But… we never got into a fight this bad…" Zach looked regretful again.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at him.

"We had, um… gone for a walk last night. Something… um… made me really angry, and she tried to reason with me. I said something… _really_ insensitive. I tend to do that a lot, but it usually doesn't affect her. This time it did… she ran off. I tried to follow, but… well, she was gone," he explained.

"Oh," I commented. Something didn't seem right though. I looked at Zach again, and noticed his burned arm hanging limply at his side. Another image flashed across my eyes; Hunter, aiming that Ecto-Pistol at me with his right hand, his left arm hanging limply at his side.

Him and Hunter getting burned could have been a coincidence. Cassy and Ghost going missing at the same time after getting into a fight with their boyfriends? That was pushing it.

But Zach had said another thing that suddenly came to mind. He and Cassy came from Philadelphia. Tucker had looked up more on the Ghost Hunting duo.

They also came from Philadelphia.

Crap.

I took a deep breath and glanced wildly around. Somehow, I was going to have to lead Hunter/Zach to Fenton Works without revealing that I knew their secret… or revealing my own.

"Um… I'll check out the park!" I said, running that way.

"Thanks!" Zach yelled after me.

I soon slowed to a walk, thinking. There's no way Fenton would know their secret… but Phantom would… I sighed. This'll be risking my neck, but it was the only way… I made sure no one was watching before changing ghost and flying back in the direction I had come.

Zach was calling her name again. I swallowed and flew forward.

"Hey, you!" I yelled. Zach spun around, saw me, and within _seconds_ swung an Ecto-Pistol out of his back pack, pointing it at me.

"What do you want?" he demanded in the hard voice I instantly recognized as Hunter's. I skidded to a stop and held up my hands.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. In fact, I know where Ca-Ghost is," I said, quickly catching myself. Zach's face wavered, even if his hand didn't.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Fenton Works. They must have caught her last night. I found out this morning… Um… on my way back to the Ghost Zone…" I added the last part weakly.

Zach looked at me for a moment.

"Fenton Works. They're Ghost Hunters…" he growled, and I could see the anger growing in his eyes.

"Um… yeah… but… they're not all bad…" I attempted weakly. I didn't need him to go Hunter on my parents. "I… uh… they're not _hurting_ her… just… watching her to see her behaviors…?"

"I need to get her out of there…" he growled, turning into an ally way. A moment later, he came back out, wearing his Ecto-Armor, hover board under arm.

"Look, I can get her out if you _distract_ the Fentons," I offered. Hunter shot me a glare.

"And why would you help me?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello! She's my friend! And she's right saying that not all ghosts are evil," I began to lead the way, but another thought stopped me. I turned. "And maybe before you take another job, actually look into the ghost you're hunting. Vlad hates my guts. All I do is protect the town from evil ghosts that come out of the Fenton portal," I told him. His face registered shock, but he followed me anyway.

…

A/N: So, anyone else find it amusing that Danny, the C student figured out Ghost and Hunter before Hunter/Zach, who's extremely bright figured out Danny? LOL! Yes, Cassy is also Ghost. It's explained in a later chapter how she got her ghost powers (Zach kind of explained it here with her parents, but left out the most important part). And no, Zach's parents DON'T have a ghost portal.

More action to ensue during the next chapter!

Question; Who all saw this coming?


End file.
